metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The End
Emotion While playing MGS3 a few days ago, I noticed that The Boss said (to Volgin) that Snake couldn't join the Cobra Unit because he hasn't yet found an emotion to carry into battle. I couldn't help think about this, so what kind of emotion does "The End" signify? - 79.71.162.117 05:29, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :It's not really an "emotion" per se, but Sigint refers to it as "total and utter oblivion". The End must see war as a disastrous concept, one which can only bring death and destruction. --Fantomas 07:00, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::I see. Thanks for clearing that up. :) - 88.110.194.109 01:07, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Vladimir? What source you guys get to know that his real name is Vladimir? imsuperman :An interview with Kojima in an issue of Famitsu. This is also how we know a couple of the other Cobra's real names. --Fantomas 09:07, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::Oh really? Can you post a link as well as a translation? I'd just like to see the info, that's all. :::I was misinformed. They're fan-made names. Someone just pretended they were real, and a lot of people fell for it. --Fantomas 23:21, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Trivia section/Moss camo The last two bullet statements in the trivia section contradict each other. "The End is the only boss in MGS3 where the player will not receive his camouflage if he is defeated non-lethally." "The End is also one of only two bosses where the player can receive his camouflage without defeating him non-lethally" Either you can receive the camo by defeating him non-lethally, or you can not receive the camo by defeating him non-lethally. :Allow me to explain what I meant by that second statement. The End was the only boss who, regardless of whether you defeat him non-lethally or not, will not yield you his Moss camo (In fact, the only thing he even yields to you via non-lethal defeats is his Mosin Nagin). However, there is another boss who you can get his camo without defeating him nonlethally, but the boss in question wasn't actually fought (you more or less had to survive his attacks and reach the end of the travel), so the second statement was supposed to be in general (In case you were wondering who that boss was, it's the Sorrow, and for obvious reasons, you don't get the Spirit Camo from him via non-lethal means. Instead, you get it via reaching the end of the world beyond and touching his corpse). Weedle McHairybug 16:10, December 14, 2009 (UTC) : :Ah, thanks for clearing that up. I must have gotten it mixed up. : :Spirit Slasher 06:08, June 3, 2010 (UTC)SPIRIT SLASHER Old age non-lethal? I know that it isn't technically a non-lethal kill (seeing as how all the members of the Cobra Unit die anyway regardless of whether or not you dispatched them non-lethally), but if you let The End die of old age, do you still get his Mosin Nagant? -Tbbrownah 04:45, June 2, 2010 (UTC) No, you do not. You only get it by draining his stamina. Allow me to clear one more point up. If you decide to snipe him in Ponozovje (possible with the Dragunov SVD acquired in Ponizovje West), you will meet Ocelot units in Sokrovenno, and also cannot obtain the Mosin Nagant. Spirit Slasher 06:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC)SPIRIT SLASHER